


Any Way You Want It

by Sunnyrea



Category: Star Trek (2009), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-17
Updated: 2009-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-09 01:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunnyrea/pseuds/Sunnyrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim has an interesting taste in music which Bones really does not share. Nor would be ever be seen dancing like that. Just a bit of humor and fluff and Journey!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Way You Want It

One last file closed on his PADD and Beta shift was officially over for Dr. Leonard McCoy. Bones was due for dinner with Jim in the Captain's quarters. Since he'd skipped lunch Bones stomach insisted that he get a move on. The hypospray requisition order as well as about ten other things on his desk tempted him to stay just a bit longer to get a head start on tomorrow though. Did the work never end?

"Sir," a nurse suddenly poked his head in Bones' door.

"I'm just heading out," Bones replied as he stood, placing the other things to the side.

"I know," he replied and Bones cocked an eyebrow. "Nurse Chapel told me to check on you if you hadn't left your office five minutes after gamma shift came on."

Bones snorted in reply. The nurse smiled nervously back at him. Nodding, Bones waved the man away and left his office being sure to give Chapel a look as he left. She only pursed her lips defiantly back at him.

"Next time you send a nurse in to keep tabs on me, Chapel, I'm sending them back with backlog medical history assignments for you."

He heard her laugh as he walked out the door and shook his head. How lovely to have a surrogate mother on board. Yet he couldn't stop a smile.

Taking the turbolift up one deck, Bones walked briskly down the hall to Jim's quarters. He chimed the door but received no answer. Bones grit his teeth and chimed again to no response.

"If he's got some ridiculous candle lit surprise…" Bones muttered and keyed open the door.

Suddenly, he was hit with an assault of what had to be termed 'pure insanity.' Bones took one unwise step in and the door swooshed closed behind him. Jim was bouncing around the room in only some old academy issue sleep pants and shouting to some frighteningly loud sounds which must have been music.

"She loves to laugh, she loves to sing, she… something, something… she… dun duh… she loves the lovin things!"

Bones turned around and walked back out the door.

"Bones!" he heard called after him.

Before he could take two steps away hands grabbed him from behind and yanked him back through the door into the offending room, where the satanic music was blasting off the walls.

"Don't be a crotchety old man, Bones!" Jim said spinning him around once in a dance-like fashion. "Enjoy the Journey!"

"Journey to where, hell?" Bones exclaimed, extracting himself from Jim.

Jim just laughed and shook his hips in time to the shouting sounds.

"Any way you want it, that's the way you need it, any way you want it!" he sang with the music, pointing at Bones with each line.

Bones raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"Come on, Bones," Jim said shaking and bouncing around some more, "you know you want to dance."

"Is that what you call that?"

"Ouch," Jim said, mock hand against his heart. "You wound me."

"What is this god damn trash?" Bones said, waving his hand around in a circle to indicate the psychotic pounding.

"Journey."

"Journey to what?"

"No, no," Jim said striking a pose briefly, "the band is Journey, late 20th century classic rock!"

Bones snorted. "Ancient you mean. Aren't I supposed to be the old man around here?"

Jim snapped off a laugh, "Oh you'll always be."

Then he grabbed Bones around the waist, spinning him around so rapidly that Bones lost his balance and fell. Luckily, in a vengeful twist of fate, Bones reflexively grabbed onto Jim as he fell bringing the cause of his tumble down with him. Jim landed on top of him, laughing.

"Dear God you are horrible," Bones groaned.

Jim leaned down and kissed him slowly. "You still love me though."

"And quite often I ask myself why," Bones replied regaining his breath.

Laying his hands flat on Bones' chest, Jim scooted himself up along Bones' body so he didn't have to crane his neck up to kiss Bones on the lips. Despite the position and the ache forming in his head Bones sighed happily into the kiss, freeing one hand to grasp Jim's hair. Jim's mouth tasted faintly like mint and felt cool against his tongue even though Jim smelled like hot sweat.

"Sorry I knocked you down," Jim said quietly into the kiss.

"I'll try not to hate you for it."

Jim laughed adding another kiss and touched the side of Bones' head close to his hair. "That's all I ask."

"That and fulfillment of your voracious sexual desires."

"Oh well, that."

Bones looked up at Jim, brushing the stray hairs from his face. "Am I going to get to eat dinner before you drag me away to your bed like a caveman?"

Jim gave him an incredulous look. "I am not a caveman."

"Not yet."

Sitting up so he was positioned over Bones' crotch Jim crossed his arms attempting to look hurt. However, he seemed almost instantly distracted by the new position he had put them in. For a moment he seemed torn between keeping up the facade of the wounded boy and just yanking Bones' pants off.

The song began to die away and Jim mouthed the last words 'any way you want it' with a suggestive eyebrow waggle down at Bones. Bones only rolled his eyes in response.

"Dinner?" Bones asked again, propping himself up on his elbows. "Because I haven't eaten since breakfast and as much as I would love to get to the 'throw him down' part of your present fantasy, I don't want to be malnourished."

Jim's eyes narrowed. "You skipped lunch again? Aren't you the doctor who knows skipping meals is bad?"

"Lecture me then, oh Captain Kirk."

"Maybe I will," then Jim stood up and held out a hand for Bones, "but later."

"Oh, so, I do get to eat then?" Bones said taking Jim's hand and standing up.

Jim kissed him as he stood. "Any way you want it, Bones."

Bones tried not to laugh and failed.

"See," Jim said pointing to Bones' smiling face, "you do love me."

Bones leaning forward slowly and kissed Jim's lips. "I really do."


End file.
